Studies have shown that plants the roots of which are exposed in aeroponic atmosphere give better results than plants the roots of which are immersed in a hydroponic environment. Known chambers used for cultivating plants in aeroponic conditions consist of heavy elongated boxes with parallel side walls, a V-shaped bottom wall and a cover perforated for plant insertion so that their roots are exposed within the box to be continuously sprayed by water jets in which suitable fertilizers and nutrients are dissolved. The water is discharged from the bottom of the chamber at one end and recirculated by a pump. The chambers should have an optimal depth of about fourteen inches for the majority of plants species. However, since these chambers are pretty bulky and heavy, the cost of manufacturing and shipping is too high, that is why chambers having a depth of only six inches are presently available on the market.